-Battlefield-
by Anny Akari
Summary: En el mundo virtual, Eren podía asegurar que admiraba a Levi más que a nadie y a nada, pero tras conocerlo en la realidad, no estaba seguro que "admiración" fuese la palabra exacta para determinar lo que sentía.
1. 1º Misión: Toma de contacto

**N.A:** Porque en lugar de seguir las historias, empiezo otras, así funciona mi cerebro. :D (? Porque me gustan los MMO y porque me gusta el Riren y porque he acabado los exámenes y estoy en vacaciones y no sé... Espero que os guste la historia. Las anotaciones del final os proporcionarán información. .u.

**Pairing:** RiRen [LevixEren]

**Advertencias: **_BxB, si te desagrada el género, mejor escapar ahora. _

**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Hajime Isayama__._

* * *

Apenas tuvo tiempo para dejar su mochila sobre alguna parte de su habitación, encendió el ordenador. Poco importaban los gritos de su madre, que le imploraba que bajase a comer algo, aunque fuese una barrita de cereales, todo eso carecía de envergadura cuando estaba a punto de llevar a cabo una misión de tal magnitud. ¡Aún no se podía creer que fuese a derrotar a uno de los jefes más importante –si no era el más importante – del juego con el mejor gremio de jugadores!

Sí, así era. La trascendental misión que ese día Eren Jaeger llevaría a cabo era una batalla en un juego MMO online al que últimamente se había afeccionado. ¡Pero no era una batalla cualquiera! Se trataba de una contienda que llevaban preparando al menos dos semanas muchos jugadores, de los cuales solo unos pocos habían sido elegidos para formar parte del grupo principal de ataque contra la bestia más fuerte después de la última actualización; "El Titán Tupido", que a vista del adolescente de ojos esmeralda lucía como una especie de simio gigante recubierto con una densa capa de pelo, lo que chocaba un poco con la estética general del juego, cuyos enemigos habían sido siempre pequeños titanes más o menos antropomórficos o, en caso de los jefes especiales, como habían sido en su momento "La Titán Femenina", "El Titán Acorazado" o "El Titán Colosal", eran de mayor tamaño y tenían alguna capacidad especial, pero nunca una capa de pelo recubriéndole hasta los ojos y mucho menos la capacidad de hablar –algo que sí hacía el gran jefe tupido, según el primer grupo que había ido a vencerle, fallando en su cometido.

Pero nada de ese debía de tener cabida en su cabeza ahora, había determinado el joven, mientras veía con impaciencia como el lanzador de Attack on Titan –así se llamaba el juego –aparecía en su pantalla, apenas faltaban unos minutos para que la hora que habían determinado llegase y él aún se encontraba insertando su dirección y contraseña, ¡si los servidores se encontrasen colapsados, sería su perdición! Agradeció a cuento dios conocía que no hubiese sido así, lo que le permitió llegar a tiempo a la reunión previa a la ataque, en la que ya la mayoría de jugadores participantes en la contienda estaban presentes. Y los mensajes no se hicieron esperar.

**KillerTitans**: ¡Lo siento, chicos! Casi no llego, y pensar que ya estabais todos aquí…

Efectivamente, KillerTitans era su nombre, uno no muy original teniendo en cuenta el título del juego y poco coherente fijándonos en su posición en éste, healer. ¡Pero no era su culpa! El quería ser tanque, un berserker a ser posible, de esos que van con todo, pero se había equivocado de tecla cuando le daban a elegir su clase al alcanzar el nivel 10 y no quería volver a pasar por todo ese esfuerzo de matar miles y miles de animales para salvar a saber qué pueblo de una plaga aleatoria siendo únicamente recompensando con pociones que apenas y servían para recuperar una centésima parte de su vida –incluso cuando en eses niveles sus puntos de vida eran aún muy bajos – y que para lo único que servían era para acumularse en su ya de por sí reducido almacén. A día de hoy agradecía a su cerebro el no haberse coordinado correctamente con sus manos en aquel momento, pues era gracias a ello que podía no solo ser partícipe de una misión de tal importancia –como tanque probablemente le hubiesen desechado a la primera –si no que también era un miembro del más famoso y respetado gremio de todo Attack on Titan; "La Legión de Reconocimiento".

Eren había oído hablar de ellos –más bien leído en el chat universal – desde que había entrado en ese pequeña isla en la que un viejo con pintas de sabio te da una charla sobre tu majestuosa e increíble capacidad que supuestamente solo aparece cada 100 años para luchar por tu pueblo, bla, bla… El de cabello castaño había ignorado todo lo que aquel hombre le había tenido que decir y se había centrado en los mensajes que aparecían en la parte inferior de la pantalla, en los que algunos miembros de dicha organización hablaban sobre sus últimas batallas, victorias y derrotas, mientras los demás jugadores les vitoreaban por su valentía y fuerza. Eren había decidido desde ese momento que él quería formar de ese mundo que esos chicos veían, y a día de hoy podía decir orgulloso que lo había conseguido.

**Jizo **(*)**:**_ ¡Oh, Killer ha llegado! Tranquilo, pequeño, sabes que no empezaríamos la fiesta sin ti._

Jizo era, desde el punto de vista del castaño, la persona más alegre dentro del gremio. Y también una de las más importantes y fuertes, como nigromante, dudaba de la existencia de alguien mejor que la jugadora con la que ahora hablaba. La chica en cuestión había desarrollado un extraño gusto por la invocación hasta llegar al punto de conseguir invocar entes que ningún otro jugador era capaz de siquiera imaginar, en su inventario nunca faltaban extrañas sustancias obtenidas en remotas misiones que ella mezclaba y mezclaba para invocar seres como la muerte o pequeños diablos que luchaban a su favor o simplemente le hacían compañía. Una jugadora extraña donde las haya, pero sin duda también una persona agradable y con la que mejor se entendía Eren. Aunque claro, había gente que no entendía el humor de la nigromante.

**Rivaille: **_De hecho, podríamos habernos largados sin ti, y tú, cuatro ojos, tampoco harías falta. Aún no entiendo que hacéis realmente aquí._

Rivaille era uno de esos maravillosos jugadores que no llegaban a comprender del todo el humor de Jizo, desde el punto de vista de Eren. Aún así, no se avergonzaría –al menos no detrás de la pantalla – de decir con seguridad que el tanque era el jugador que más respetaba y admiraba de todo el juego. Porque sí, Rivaille era todo lo que él había querido ser antes de que su cerebro no conectase bien las neuronas y le llevase por otro camino; un tanque fuerte, del máximo nivel, con la mejor de las armaduras, líder del mejor gremio del juego, y con un gran club de fans a su alrededor dispuestas a comprarle cualquier cosa que saliese en una nueva actualización y que le pudiese ayudar, con tal de ganar puntos con él. Aunque el adolescente de orbes esmeralda no llegaba a entender demasiado lo último, entendía que como él, otros jugadores le admirasen, pero no llegaba a comprender como jugadoras enloquecían ante su presencia, hasta el punto de tener éste bloqueadas a más de 500. Parecían enamoradas de Rivaille, sabiendo que éste era tan solo un personaje, puede que allí, en el juego, se viese como un apuesto joven de piel pálida, cabello negro de corte militar, mirada alegre que no le pegaba nada con su carácter –los ojos de los personajes no eran personalizables– y un gran metro ochenta acompañado de una buena musculatura, pero en la vida real podía incluso tratarse de un niño de 9 años que aún tenía ejercicios de multiplicaciones de la escuela. Después de todo, ellos no compartían ningún dato personal como para saber cómo eran, aunque Eren estaba bastante seguro de que su personaje no era para ostentoso y se parecía bastante a él, aunque, bueno, sí puede ser que su healer fuese _ligeramente _más musculoso de lo que él era en realidad.

**Jizo:** _¿Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo, enanito? Aunque creo que siempre te levantas con ese, jaja. Ojalá el pequeño Killer te pegara algo de esa alegría y dejases de ser un amargado. _

**Rivaille: **_El día que a ti se te quite el retraso, quizás. _

Eren –o Killer, como le habían apodado en el juego– se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de conversaciones desde que había entrado en el gremio, al principio se había asustado ante la aparente enemistad entre dos grandes pilares del gremio como eran Rivaille y Jizo, pero otros miembros del equipo le habían explicado amablemente que esa era su forma de "llevarse bien", y aunque desde fuera pareciese que el tanque estuviese esperando la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con la vida de la nigromante, en realidad confiaban totalmente uno en el otro. Killer había decidido que era probable que ambos jugadores se conociesen más allá del juego, ya que muchos de los comentarios que se dedicaban carecían de lógica sí solo se atendía al aspecto físico de los avatares. El de pelo castaño se preguntaba si por alguna razón alguna de esas conversaciones en las que Rivaille se mostraba tan desagradable saliesen al chat público –siempre las llevaban a cabo la conversación del gremio– éste perdería alguna de sus miles de fans gracias a su carácter repelente.

**Jizo:** _¿Killer? ¿Nos vamos ya?_

**Rivaille: **_Que alguien me explique porque tenemos en esta misión tan importante a un inútil despistado como este, ya nos llega con una retrasada para meter a un inútil también. _

**Jizo: **_Que alguien me explique a mí porque hay un enano en nuestro equipo. ¿Te has escapado del cuento de Blancanieves? _

La pequeña pelea le sacó de sus ensoñaciones –que eran lo que había provocado la discusión en primer lugar–y le hizo apurarse a la hora de alcanzar a sus compañeros, quienes se encontraban ya en frente del portal hacía la mazmorra. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la guarida del jefe, y en la entrada le espera el resto del grupo, que se había conectado directamente en aquel lugar.

**Mith: **_Al fin han llegado, chicos. Supongo que no hay necesidad de hacer un repaso exhaustivo de la función de cada uno en esta batalla, pero aún así haré uno general para evitar errores. Rivaille, tú te centrarás en los ataques, recuerda que de ti depende gran parte del daño que vaya a recibir el enemigo, pero no por eso has de menospreciar la cantidad de vida que pierdes, Killer tratará de curarte pero los hechizos de curación no se recargan de inmediato, recuerda usar pociones…_

Mith era –aunque al corazón lleno de admiración hacía Rivaille de Eren le doliera decirlo– el verdadero líder de "La Legión de Reconocimiento", o al menos estratégicamente lo era, era quién se encargaba de seleccionar las misiones que el gremio debía tomar, hacer pruebas a todos los que querían entrar en la organización y también a los que, una vez dentro de ésta, querían participar en alguna misión especial. También se encargaba de elaborar los planes de ataques y conseguir información del enemigo dios-sabe-cómo para asegurarse la victoria. Todo un líder, a decir verdad, porque el tanque de cabello oscuro ocupaba esa posición pero lo único que hacía era repartir comentarios desagradables a despecho y evitar sus obligaciones.

**Mith:** _Y tú, Killer, te situarás en la retaguardia de la formación, contarás con el apoyo de Telz, Ruo, Tral y Din (*), que te protegerán con ataques a larga distancia si las invocaciones del jefe te atacan, pero que atacarán por su cuenta si éstas no aparecen, en este último caso también debes de fijarte en ellos a la hora de curar. Jizo supongo que se las arreglará sola, estará en la distancia, Rius (*) también estará a su lado por sí algo sucede, es un asesino así que no tendrá problemas para ocultarse en las sombras y solo tendrá que encargarse de las pequeñas invocaciones del Titán Tupido o atacar desde lejos al jefe. Por mi parte cuento con una cantidad considerable de puntos de vida al ser paladín, solo debes curarme si ves que estoy en alto riesgo de muerte, así que céntrate en Rivaille. _

Eren suspiró ante la idea de que ese fuera el "repaso general", pero aún así agradeció el recordatorio porque no recordaba con seguridad sí también debía encargarse de curar al "Escuadrón de Rivaille" –así se llamaba el equipo guiado por Rivaille, formado por Telz, Ruo, Tral, Din, y, aunque no lo pareciera, Eren también– sí las invocaciones le atacaban. Siempre era bueno contar con alguien como Mith al que no le costase demasiado recordar a la gente lo que debía qué hacer cuando tenía la sensación que así todo saldría bien. Pero, como siempre, había gente en Attack on Titan que no sabía apreciar esos gestos.

**Rivaille:** _Gracias por redactarnos la biblia, cejudo. Ahora, ¿vamos o no?_

Mith, al contrario que Jizo, no solía contestar a los dardos de Rivaille, por lo que Eren pensaba que se trataba de una persona paciente y tranquila, y que además debía conocer al tanque amargado en persona, porque las cejas no eran personalizables en el juego y no encontraba sentido a que éste le llamase "cejudo" teniendo su personaje las mismas cejas que él.

Pero ese tipo de pensamientos debía de guardárselos para cuando no estuviese a punto de enfrentarse a un jefe tan importante, por lo que se centró en atravesar la mazmorra con cuidado, esquivando en lo posible a los enemigos previos al jefe y curando a aquellos que sí les enfrentaban. Agradeció entonces haber sido ganador de aquel evento especial que le había proporcionado un skill especial para curar –seguramente el ser el único healer del juego con dicho skill había sido fundamental para ser aceptado en "La Legión de Reconocimiento" – que consistía en un hechizo que le permitía hacerlo con mucha más rapidez y gastando muchos menos puntos de poder, porque de lo contrario dudaba de poder sanar a todo el equipo con un solo hechizo decente predispuesto a eso.

**Mith:** _Ese era el último, ahora toca el jefe._

Y como si Mith pudiese prever el futuro –que el castaño a veces pensaba que sí podía– allí apareció el Titan Tupido. Eren odió en ese momento los buenos gráficos del juego, porque físicamente el bicho no le parecía nada agradable y ahora no tenía tiempo para cambiar la resolución del MMO para que tan sólo fuese un pixel marrón gracioso y no asqueroso. Así pues, dejó de lado su opinión personal respecto a la estética del monstruo y se dispuso a hacer lo suyo, curar, había decidido, tal como le había dicho el líder-en-la-sombra, centrarse en Rivaille porque este era el más temerario a la hora de atacar, y aunque de vez en cuando usaba alguna poción para que Killer se pudiese centrar en otros compañeros, era necesario tener al healer con hechizos sobre él constantemente. A Jaeger no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, porque se sentía como una parte fundamental del tanque y eso le llenaba de satisfacción, pero no por eso dejaba a sus compañeros de lado, curar a Rivaille era lo fundamental pero todos los que les defendían a él de los ataques de las pequeñas invocaciones también debían de ser sanado, y sí por algo era reconocido Eren en el juego, era por su gran capacidad como healer, desde que el destino había decidido que no iba a ser taque, el castaño había centrado todos sus esfuerzos en alzarse con la mejor posición como curandero en todo el MMO, y poco a poco había escalado posiciones, y el skill único había sido un gran paso para alcanzar su meta. Era bien sabido que cuando KillerTitans estaba un grupo de combate, nadie moriría en él –aunque Eren creía que eso era porque los grupos estaban limitados a 8 personajes, con 10 o algo así estaba seguro de que no podría mantenerlos a todos con una buena salud– excepto que comenzasen un duelo entre alguno de ellos porque el curandero no solía meterse en estos embrollos.

Pero este no era el caso y solo debía centrarse en mantener un nivel de vida estable en sus compañeros, que evitase una muerte eminente y les permitiese recibir algunos ataques antes de ser sanados de nuevo, debía repetir el proceso una y otra vez para evitar que cualquiera de sus compañeros cayese debilitado, pues una resurrección llevaba su debido tiempo, un tiempo del que no disfrutaba en ese tipo de situaciones, por lo que se mantuvo alerta hasta el fin del combate, demostrando una vez más que se merecía pertenecer a ese exclusivo grupo de batalla. Solo cuando el mensaje de "¡Felicidades, vencedores!" apareció en pantalla, se permitió relajar los dedos, cansado de presionar tantas teclas de forma continuada. La batalla había durado mucho más que sus anteriores contiendas y no podía ni contar la cantidad de pociones que había usado. Pero lo habían logrado, habían sido el primer grupo capaz de vencer al jefe final del juego. Estuvo seguro de ello cuando en su pantalla apareció el título que se le había entregado como participante en el asalto.

_Esperanza de la Humanidad_

Un bonito título, aunque no llegaba a entender que tenía que ver con su desarrollo estratégico, pero desde luego, no iba a rechazarlo, tan pronto se le fue entregado, lo seleccionó y apareció justo encima de su nombre.

**Rivaille:** _Ese título te queda un poco grande, mocoso._

**Jizo:** _Eso es que tiene envidia, no te preocupes, Killer, la opinión de un enano amargado como él no debe de tenerse en cuenta._

**KillerTitans:** _No, si en cierto modo tiene razón, no entiendo muy bien que tiene que ver lo que pone con mi papel contra el jefe._

**Rivaille:** _Nada mal._

**Jizo:** _¡No me amargues al pequeño, retrasado! Killer, tú eres nuestra esperanza, da igual cuantos atacásemos, sin un buen healer como tú, estaríamos perdidos, acabaríamos todos muertos ¿ahora entiendes?_

**KillerTitans:** _Gracias, Jizo, supongo que se puede ver así._

**Jizo:** _De nada, pequeño, solo digo las cosas como son. El enano las ve distorsionadas por la capa de amargura que lleva encima, que se le va a hacer. _

Eren le agradeció a la nigromante su apoyo, mientras los otros miembros del grupo le decían a Rivaille que debía dejar ese hábito suyo de ser tan duro con la gente, y, justo en ese entonces, otro mensaje llegó, también era de la hechicera, pero era privado, lo que de hecho sorprendió al curandero, pues era bien sabido que había pocas cosas que a Jizo le importara hablar por el chat grupal.

**[MP] Jizo: **_Hey, pequeño, como sabrás, porque se nota jaja, todos los que estamos en este grupo de combate nos conocemos en persona, ya sabes. La verdad es un poco raro que tú seas el único al que no podemos ponerle cara eh... ¿Real? No sé, tu avatar puede ser de una manera pero igual tú eres en realidad un titán disfrazado que se oculta tratando de pasar desapercibido entre la humanidad. Aunque, ¿cómo un titán pasaría desapercibido? No lo sé, jaja. Te juro que no estoy borracha, Killer, solo estoy emocionada por lo que te voy a preguntar. ¿Te gustaría conocernos en persona? A nosotros nos encantaría, en serio, te prometo que ninguno de nosotros es un violador, bueno, el enano amargado quizás un poco, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho o me arranca los ojos. ¿Qué me dices, pequeño?_

Eren meditó su respuesta. Había recibido muchas charlas en el instituto sobre los peligros de Internet. Incluso una de sus profesoras había asegurado que en el mundo virtual solo existían violadores y asesinos exclusivamente, que no había nada más. Pero Jizo no parecía nada de eso, tan solo parecía un poco loca –algunas veces–y ligeramente obsesionada con la palabra "enano". El resto parecían personas igualmente agradables –excepto Ruo, que por alguna extraña razón siempre le mandaba mensajes privados amenazantes cada vez que Rivaille le alagaba en su desempeño o le explicaba alguna técnica que le ayudaría a mejorar–, y, además, ¡podría conocer a su ídolo! Aún así, no conocía realmente a esa gente… Podía haber sido un engaño bien planificado.

Suspiró pesadamente, esta vez tenía que contestar con la cabeza, no con el corazón, por una vez seguiría los consejos de Mikasa –su hermana adoptiva, y probablemente la persona de la que Eren más broncas recibía– y dejaría que hablase la lógica y no sus impulsos de "adolescente hormonado que fracasa patéticamente a la hora de controlarse a sí mismo" –palabras textuales de la de cabello oscuro.

**[MP] KillerTitans:** _¡Claro!_

Segunda vez en su vida que su cerebro decidía que sus neuronas no debían hacer la conexión de manera correcta para que así su brazo actuase de forma independiente. ¿Qué le había hecho al mundo para merecer tal bullying por parte de su propio cerebro?

**[MP] Jizo:** _¿En serio? ¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Seguro que eres igual de adorable que tu personaje! Estoy deseando ver tu cara cuando conozcas a Levi, jaja. Sacaré una foto de ese momento, lo prometo, aunque es probable que después me mate, pero moriré feliz. Ah, sí, Levi es el nombre real de Rivaille, es que no estoy acostumbrada a referirme al enanito ni por su nombre real como para llamarlo por un apodo como Rivaille. ¡Y yo soy Hanji!_

La primera desconexión de neuronas que el cerebro de Eren había provocado que su destino se uniera al grupo "La Legión de Reconocimiento", pero no estaba demasiado seguro de lo que provocaría la segunda hazaña heroica de su seso.

* * *

Anotaciones glamurosas (no):

**Jizo: **Jizo, como es evidente, es el personaje de Hanji Zoe, y su nombre esta compuesto por el Ji de Han(**ji**) y el Zo de (**Zo**)e. Su personaje es una nigromante que ataque desde la lejanía con ataques simples y mediante sus invocaciones.

**Mith: **El personaje de Erwin Smith, su nombre está compuesto por el Mith de S(**mith**). Su personaje es un paladín, con un nivel de ataque menor al de un berserker pero una defensa mayor, también es un tanque.

**Ruo: **El personaje de Auruo Brossard, su nombre está compuesto por el Ruo de Au(**ruo**). Su personaje, al igual que el de Rivaille, es un berserker, más ataque que un paladín pero menos defensa, por lo que se centran en hacer daño al enemigo.

**Telz:** El personaje de Gunter Shulz, su nombre está compuesto por el Te de Gun(**te**)r y el Lz de Shu(**lz**). Su personaje es un arquero, ataca a distancia y puede usar armas de dos manos en las distancias cortas, así como convocar ciertas criaturas.

**Tral:** El personaje de Petra Ral, su nombre está compuesto por el Tra de Pe(**tra**) y la L de Ra(**l**). Su personaje es una hechicera, sus invocaciones están mucho más limitadas que las de un nigromante pero sus ataques directos son mucho más poderosos.

**Din:** El personaje de Erd Gin, su nombre está formado por la D de Er(**d**) y el In de G(**in**). Su personaje, como el de Rius, es un asesino, con características similares.

**Rius:** El personaje de Mike Zakarius, su nombre está formado por el Rius de Zaka(**rius**). Su personaje es un asesino, por lo que puede atacar y después ocultarse siempre que se mantenga a una cierta distancia del enemigo y éste no esté centrado en él.

¡Cuánta originalidad a la hora de elegir nombres, lo sé! (no.) Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, espero que sea porque os ha gustado la historia ;;


	2. 2º Misión: Equiparse

**N.A:** _Vuelvo a tener exámenes, qué bien. (no.) Bueno, a quienes preguntaban, actualizaré cada dos semanas o cada semana sí tengo tiempo. :0 En este capítulo Eren será un mal hermano, lo siento. ;; Espero que os guste. _

**Pairing:** RiRen [LevixEren]

**Advertencias: **_BxB, si te desagrada el género, mejor escapar ahora._

**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

Eren estaba al tanto de los estereotipos que rodeaban el mundo de los juegos en línea. Si le preguntase a cualquier persona por la calle que tipo de chico o chica creía que se encontraba detrás de un avatar en un MMO cualquiera, podía adivinar su respuesta. "Chico granudo con sobrepeso que es anti-social y no sale de casa." Siempre lo mismo, pero él nunca lo había creído así, quizás porque había sido Jean quién le había introducido en ese mundillo de lo online –y Jean no pegaba para nada con esa descripción de jugador dada desde la ignorancia– o porque el mismo era participante en un MMO y no encajaba con esa reseña. Tampoco es que se creyese el más hermoso del universo o que para poder contar sus amigos se necesitase la notación científica, pero tampoco era nada de lo que la gente creía que estaba detrás de las pantallas.

Así pues, no creía tener razones para visionar a nadie del gremio "La legión de Reconocimiento" bajo ese estúpido estereotipo. Lo había tenido claro desde un principio y lo había confirmado después gracias a Jizo. La chica no se había tomado ni dos minutos después de recibir la afirmativa por parte de Eren para pedirle su número de teléfono, asegurando que así podrían hablar por Whatsapp, y el castaño no había dudado en proporcionárselo. A partir de ese el móvil de Jaeger se llenó de fotografías enviadas por la castaña –en su mayoría desenfocadas, hasta el punto que no se distinguía nada en la imagen, o otras en las que lo único que salía era una nariz o una ceja, pero Eren no iba a quejarse, él no había mandado ninguna y en la de su perfil apenas se le veía– que le demostraron que aquellos chicos que había conocido en Attack on Titan no pertenecían al estereotipo de jugador ni tampoco eran niños de primaria –el curandero había estado preocupado seriamente por esta posibilidad, hasta el punto de pensar que todos ellos podían ser niños de alrededor de nueve años que serían llevados por sus padres a la reunión y él luciría como un total y absoluto pederasta–, ya que parecían tener su edad o quizás algún año más.

Pero más allá de esas fotos borrosas y sus pesquisas sobre la posible edad de aquellos chicos, Eren no tenía ningún dato sólido sobre las personas con las que iba a reunirse, o al menos no lo había tenido hasta que Hanji le había enviado un audio gritando –literalmente– que conocía el parque que salía de fondo en su foto de perfil y sí vivía en la ciudad en la que estaba dicho lugar. Había sido una sorpresa descubrir que todos vivían en Shiganshina, y aquello, lejos de crear una sensación de alivio en el adolescente de orbes esmeralda solo habían incrementado su tensión. Sí todos ellos vivían en el mismo lugar, era más que probable que en algún momento de su vida se hubiese topado con alguno de ellos en la calle, sin saber quiénes o quién eran. ¡Y eso era preocupante, claro que lo era! ¿Qué tal si se había chocado con alguno en la calle? ¿Y si le habían visto haciendo el ridículo en la vía pública? ¿Quizás había gritado de más delante de alguno de ellos? ¿Sería posible que alguna vez le hubiesen pillado de mal humor y le hubiese dedicado una sarta de palabras para nada agradables? ¡No quería ni pensarlo! Seguro que alguno de esos apocalípticos escenarios había pasado de verdad, y probablemente aquel que hubiese estado en ese momento le recordaría, ¡y no tardaría ni un minuto en contarle a los demás sobre esas catástrofes! Seguro que le repudiarían por ello, le expulsarían del gremio y se convertiría en el hazmerreír de todo Attack on Titan. Su vida estaría acabada. _Para siempre._

-¡Eren, baja! –La voz de Mikasa le sacó de sus ensoñaciones, y decidió bajar rápidamente antes de hundirse en lo más profundo de su desgraciada existencia.

Aquello sorprendió evidentemente a la morena, acostumbrada a esperar unos quince minutos antes de tener que entrar en la habitación del de ojos esmeralda para sacarlo a patadas. Y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara, de algún modo pensaba que quizás Eren había entendido que la vida real era más importante que sus batallas virtuales y comenzaba a darle más importancia a lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Cuántos planetas se han alineado para que bajes sin tener que ir a buscarte? –Cuestionó la chica, sin que su alegre expresión cambiara– Solo quería preguntarte si necesitabas algo, voy a salir a comprar ahora.

A Eren no le gustaba pedirle cosas a su hermana, probablemente porque aquello le hacía sentirse dependiente e incluso inútil. Esa molesta sensación se había instalado en él por primera vez cuando a los 13 años, en una pelea, había tenido que ser salvado por Mikasa, se había sentido débil y estúpido y había roto a llorar por ello, lo que había provocado burlas por parte de Jean – ese chico siempre se burlaba de él, aunque el castaño le consideraba un buen amigo–, quién aseguraba que era Eren y no la morena la niñita de la casa, burlas que nuevamente habían sido detenidas por Mikasa. En ese momento aquella sensación de dependencia se instaló en su interior de manera permanente, obligando a Eren a evitar en lo posible el necesitar de la ayuda de la chica y forzándolo a hacer todo por sí mismo. Mikasa no era tonta y había notada el repentino distanciamiento de su hermano con ella, pero había entendido la razón y le había dejado, después de todo, siempre podía protegerle desde la distancia sin que él se enterara.

Pero en aquel momento Eren sabía que necesitaba la ayuda de Mikasa. Y se la pediría, independientemente de las consecuencias que eso trajese consigo.

-En realidad sí necesito algo. –Aclaró Eren, con el sumo esfuerzo que le suponía pedir ayuda– No material, claro, así que no tienes que ir a comprarlo. Necesito… ¿consejo?

Mikasa casi se echó a llorar al escuchar eso. ¡Por fin todas sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas! ¡Por fin los dioses habían decidido devolverle a su Eren, aquel que le pedía su opinión hasta para saber de qué color deberían ser sus calcetines ese día! No podía ser más feliz, apostaría su vida a que era imposible ser más feliz en ese momento. ¡El castaño le había pedido consejo, lo había hecho después de cuatro años evitando su ayuda aunque eso supusiese su muerte! No podía defraudarle ahora, debía darle la opinión más válida posible, debería analizar la situación meticulosamente para evitar un solo fallo en su veredicto, de esa manera Eren quedaría asombrado ante su capacidad a la hora de dar consejos y acudiría a ella con regularidad, ¡y le recuperaría definitivamente!

-Claro, Eren. –Dijo Mikasa, mientras agarraba con fuerza las manos del chico, que sentía que sus huesos serían rotos en cualquier momento– Sabes que te ayudaré en cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? Estoy aquí para todo.

La sobreprotección cargaba el ambiente en su totalidad, Eren lo ignoró.

-Lo sé, Mikasa, lo sé. Por eso te lo pido a ti. –Respiró profundamente, sabía que lo que se avecinaba– Necesito que me digas que debería vestir para una cita o algo así, no sé cómo llamarlo, me gustaría causar una buena impresión y tú tienes mucho mejor gusto para la ropa y para combinar del que yo jamás tendré.

Los dioses eran crueles, decidió en ese momento la morena. Le habían devuelto a su hermano, para ponerla a prueba. Si quería recuperarlo, por lógica debería ayudarle con lo que él le había pedido, ¿pero cuál era el costo? ¡La inocencia de su hermano! Él era aún muy joven para citas o cosas como esas. No podía simplemente pedirle que le ayudase con algo como ese sin esperar que se escandalizara. Eren era demasiado puro e inocente, seguro que quién sea que se quisiese reunir con él pretendía hacerle algo malo, y como hermana, no podía permitir que algo como ese sucediese.

-Eren… –La chica suspiró, mientras le miraba fijamente, y él supo que había activado el modo _sobreprotección máxima_– Aún eres muy joven para ir a cosas como citas, nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar en ese tipo de reuniones, no puedes ponerte en peligro de ese modo. Además, ¿causar una buena impresión? ¿Es que acaso ni siquiera conoces a la persona con la que pretendes quedar? ¡Eso es inadmisible, Eren! ¿Y si es un violador, un pedófilo, un secuestrador, un ladrón o un atracador de bancos? ¿Y si quiere reclutarte para un grupo terrorista y usarte como su imagen comercial? ¡No piensas en los riesgos, Eren! Seguro que es alguien que has conocido por alguno de esos jueguitos, gente en la que no puedes confiar para N-A-D-A.

El adolescente de orbes esmeralda sabía que su hermana era un poco protectora. Lo sabía, aunque no siempre había sido consciente de ello, había sido su amigo Armin –para Eren la persona más inteligente en su entorno–quién le había abierto los ojos en ese aspecto, pues el castaño sí había notado que en muchas ocasiones la morena alejaba a ciertas personas de él, pero siempre lo había asociado a un acto normal entre hermanos, nunca había sido evidente hasta la primera declaración de Eren. Había sido una chica de su clase, a la que conocía desde los nueve años, y él la había rechazado porque, la verdad, nunca la había visto de esa manera y no quería forzar una relación. Días más tarde se enteró de que Mikasa se había encargado de que ella no le volviese a profesar sus sentimientos en otra ocasión amenazándola con enseñarle sus "_dotes para cortar la carne_". Había sido demasiado notorio como para pasarlo por alto.

-Mikasa, ¡no soy tan pequeño! –Contrarrestó el castaño, tendría que optar por la vía emocional si quería conseguir lo que quería– Te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad. No sé porque me tratas siempre así… Sé que eres más fuerte y madura que yo, y probablemente más responsable, ¡pero yo tampoco tengo tres años! Me gustaría que me trataras como a tu igual, y no como a alguien inferior, siempre haces que me sienta así… Te estaba pidiendo ayuda porque confío en ti, porque podría haberme ido a esa reunión sin consultártelo, después de todo, ¡pero no he recibido el mismo trato! Tú no confías en mí, piensas que todo lo que hago es temerario y que no pienso nada antes de actuar… No son desconocidos ni amigos de internet, son unos compañeros de otro instituto con los que debían reunirme por el curso de fotografía.

Jaeger sonrió satisfecho al comprobar cómo su hermana bajaba la cabeza avergonzada, misión completa. Manipular emocionalmente o mentir no era difícil para él, había tenido que aprender a hacerlo con una hermana tan sobre-protectora que le vigilaba hasta para comprar en el súper del lado.

-Lo siento, Eren… Yo no sabía que te sentías así… Está bien, te ayudaré, pero-

-No, no irás conmigo a la reunión.

-Está bien…

-Tampoco mandarás a nadie a vigilarme en tu lugar. –Insistió Eren.

-Pero, ¡Eren! ¿Cómo puedes pretender que me quede aquí esperándote si no se lo que te está pasando? –Atacó su hermana, no podía pedirle semejante barbarie.

-Confiando en mí, si confías en mí, no tendrás problema, ¿cierto? –Dijo, sonriendo con alegría.

Tocado y hundido, el castaño sabía que Mikasa no podía negarse después de aquello. No es que estuviese orgulloso de sus métodos, porque sabía que no era lo más correcto y que manipular así a la gente no es que su madre le había enseñado, pero se escudaba repitiéndose una y otra vez a sí mismo que esa era la única manera. Así pues, consiguió que su hermana le ayudase con la elección de vestuario, él estaba tan acostumbrado a vestirse tan solo con el uniforme –porque normalmente todo su grupo quedaba justo después de clase, así que ninguno tenía tiempo a ir a cambiarse de ropa a casa e iban con el uniforme– que apenas recordaba tener otro tipo de ropa –porque los Sábados y Domingos casi nunca salía de casa y se pasaba el día en pijama–por lo que agradeció enormemente la ayuda de la morena, que no contenta con el catálogo de ropa del castaño, insistió en que deberían ir de compras.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Eren ya estaba rodeado de todo tipo de tiendas, donde Mikasa le lanzaba prácticamente la ropa que consideraba adecuada y le arrastraba a los probadores, a la joven no le producía ningún tipo de vergüenza abrir la cortina del probador en el que se encontraba su hermano, independientemente de en qué estado se encontrase éste, todo lo contrario que Eren, que sentía vergüenza solo de saber que todo el mundo escucharía a la joven gritarle lo lento que era para probarse ropa y que apurase un poco si no quería que ella misma entrase a ayudarle. Quizás los dioses le querían hacer pagar por usar esos métodos tan poco ortodoxos haciéndole pasar tamaña vergüenza. Tenía sentido, lo tenía. Y más sentido tomó cuando se encontraron en medio de la superficie comercial con Jean, que se ofreció a ayudarles solo para tener la oportunidad de hablar con Mikasa, por lo que Eren tuvo que aguantar los patéticos intentos de Kirschtein por llamar la atención de la morena, que le ignoraba centrada en lanzarle prendas a la cara a su hermano.

Al menos, para el final del día, el adolescente de orbes esmeralda ya tenía claro que ropa llevaría el día siguiente –cuando se reuniría con Hanji y los demás– y teniendo en cuenta que había sido elegido por su hermana, estaba seguro de que se trataría de la ropa adecuada para la ocasión, así, aunque seguía siendo posible que alguno de ellos le recordase por algún vergonzoso evento en el pasado, contaba con crear una nueva imagen en ellos. Estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea que se le quitó el apetito y lo mismo pasó con las ganas de dormir, algo que realmente le pareció sospechoso a Mikasa, ya que no encontraba sentido a que el chico estuviese tan emocionado por una simple reunión para un club de fotografía, pero decidió no cuestionarlo porque tenía que confiar en él, como hermana que era debía de entender las decisiones de su hermano y apoyarlo. Esperaba poder mantenerse al menos una semana con esa ideología antes de volver a defender a Eren de cualquier agente externo que pudiese atacar su pureza. Quizás menos, quizás no sería una semana, quizás unos días… Probablemente unas horas. Al menos debería durar hasta que Eren fuese y volviese de esa maldita reunión, así el castaño vería que ella confiaba en él y en sus decisiones –temporalmente, pero al menos lo hacía– y todo volvería a como era antes. Solo unas horas, Mikasa, solos unas horas.

La noche pasó rápidamente, pues aunque no quería dormirse, el castaño estaba demasiado cansado y tardó poco en caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y lo mismo hizo la morena, tanto estrés pensando en que durante unas horas no tendría control sobre el chico le cansó tanto que se quedó dormida en el propio sofá, al contrario, una vez despertaron, la espera fue interminable para ambos hermanos, Eren no veía la hora de irse ya para reunirse con "La Legión de Reconocimiento" y Mikasa solo deseaba que el día acabara para que Eren volviese a casa sano y salvo y ella pudiese volver a protegerlo como de costumbre.

Al final Mikasa tuvo que tomarse una tila mientras veía como su hermano se marchaba tan tranquilamente a un destino incierto, porque de lo contrario no estaba segura de poder verle marchar sin ir detrás de él. Para Eren, por lo contrario, todo era felicidad, había sido una sorpresa notar que Mikasa había aguantado las ganas de seguirle, y tampoco había llamado a nadie para que lo hiciese –el castaño le había preguntado a Armin y éste le había asegurado que la chica no se había puesto en contacto con nadie–, por una vez creía que Mikasa sí le había tomado en serio, y eso solo le ponía de un humor ya de por si inmejorable producido por la idea de encontrarse no solo con su ídolo sino también con todo el grupo que le había ayudado en la batalla contra el Titán Tupido, todos ellos parecían personas muy agradables, y Eren estaba deseando conocerlos. Por eso aceleró el paso al darse cuenta de que al ir pensando en sus cosas había ido tan lento que faltaba muy poco para la hora y él aún estaba lejos. Apuró tanto que al llegar al lugar, cansado como estaba, no notó cuando alguien se le lanzó desde detrás, sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

-¡Por fin has llegado, mi pequeño Killer!


End file.
